Chameleon
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge. The story of how Remus came to love Tonks is a long and complicated tale.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first piece I've written in approximately six months. I'm really proud of it! It's for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge! :) This prompt is "chameleon". I'm sure I'm not the only one who automatically thought "TONKS!" but I did! I'm definitely not done with it, but it was getting a little lengthy, soooo chapter two will be up soon! Please tell me what you think! Thank you very much! I appreciate each and every person who reads this! Enjoy!

* * *

"I have to talk to you about something, Remus," I said cautiously while the butterflies in my stomach turned into angry mother dragons.

"Could it possibly wait until after the meeting?" he asked, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but found that I couldn't. There was nothing I could say to make him listen to me. He was too busy, too involved with the Order to make time for a silly little girl like me. What was I thinking? I could never tell him how I really felt.

"Tonks? Did you hear me?" Remus inquired as he turned around to face me.

I nodded silently, biting the inside of my lip to keep my resolve.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concern shining in his eyes. He made a move to reach for my arm, but I tucked it behind my back. I saw the confusion in his face as he knitted his eyebrows together.

"Nothing's wrong, Remus. I'm just not feeling too well," I replied carefully, biting back tears.

"Are you sure? We could talk now if you really want to. We might be a little late to the meeting if we do, however," he said, reaching for my arm again.

I let him pat me on the shoulder consolingly. Each touch of his hand was an explosion of sparks, even through my heavy coat. "I'm afraid I don't feel well enough to go to the meeting, Remus. Please tell everyone why I am not attending," I said stiffly as I turned around and prepared to disapparate.

"Wait!" Remus exclaimed.

The forcefulness of the exclamation surprised both of us. I looked back at him, shocked. "Yes, Remus?"

Remus blushed as he approached me. "Forgive me. I just wanted to see if you had a fever."

Disappointment flooded through me. I pressed my hand against my forehead.

"You cannot check your own temperature. Here, let me help you," Remus said, placing a cool, dry hand on my head.

The contact was electric. I looked into his eyes and saw shock there. He must have felt it too. I couldn't move, I was locked in is gaze. Every slight movement of his hand sent tingles down my spine. "Tonks, I..." Remus began.

I jerked away from his touch. "I have to go, Remus."

His face fell. "Yes. I understand. I will inform the Order."

I turned away from him again, the first tears stinging my eyes. "Thank you, Remus."

I was about to disapparate when he whispered, "Take care...please."

I nodded curtly, not daring to turn and face him. I thought I could hear sorrow in his voice. "Go, Remus. You will be late," I said quietly.

I heard him disapparate with a small pop. Only when he was gone did I turn around. "I love you, Remus," I breathed as I let the first tear run down my hot face. "No, Dora. No tears," I told myself sternly.

With some effort, I morphed into a pretty brunette with rather dull brown eyes. It had become rather difficult lately. I could hardly turn my hair my favorite shade of bubblegum pink, let alone maintain it.

I was in the middle of preparing to apparate when I decided to walk home. I needed some time to think while not confined in my small flat.

The air was cold, the wind brisk, and the sky cloudy and gray. Occasionally, I would see a couple walking together, holding hands, cuddling for warmth. Anger took over. I decided to experiment.

I had always wondered if I could use my power to be a chameleon of sorts. I stopped walking and ducked into an alley. It was time.

I strained and strained until I saw nothing but stars popping before my closed eyes. I opened them slowly as I laid my hand against the dirty brick wall. Success. The back of my hand was the exact shade of muted red as the wall. I stepped back out onto the sidewalk. My conscience whispered to me constantly as I stood flush against the brick front of a house.

It was as if people knew my intentions. No couple came for the next hour. By now, I was shaking from the cold and the effort of maintaining my morph.

Another hour passed. I clenched my jaw to avoid my teeth chattering. Goosebumps had formed all over my body and every hair stood on end.

Finally I just could not maintain this morph anymore. The dirty red color faded to a sickly pale shade all over my body. My feet were numb, my fingers frozen, and my brain moved too slowly. I knew I had to get out of the cold. I was nearly to my flat... Wasn't I? Weakly, I tried to apparate, but I couldn't concentrate. All I could think of was Remus and how I had let him down. "Come on, Dora, you have to get out of the cold. Concentrate," I whispered to myself through numb, chapped lips. I disapparated in a whirl of bright colors.

* * *

"Tonks? Tonks! Tonks, wake up! Tonks, please!" a voice begged.

Every joint in my body was frozen. I was so cold, I couldn't even shiver. Painfully, I wrenched my eyelids open.

"Tonks! Oh, thank God! You're alive!"

I blinked slowly, allowing my vision to become clear. "R-R-Remus?" I stammered through my chattering teeth.

I then realized how horribly cold I was and started shaking uncontrollably. "R-R-Remus... Wh-where am-m I?"

"You're at Grimmauld Place, lo-," he stopped himself and blushed. "You're at Grimmauld Place, Tonks. Do you not remember anything?"

"I r-r-remember b-being s-s-so c-c-cold, R-Remus. H-How d-d-did you f-find m-m-me?"

"You apparated here,"

"R-R-Remus, w-will y-y-you r-rub my-y-y b-back? I-I'm s-s-s-s-so..." I trailed away because I was shaking too much to say another word.

Remus' cheeks reddened even more. "Yes of course," he said quietly. "Can you...roll over by yourself?"

I shook my head jerkily. Even that pained me. My mind was still functioning quite slowly, as it was only then that I realized I was naked. If I could have moved fast enough to cover myself, I would have. "R-R-Remus, wh-why am-m I n-n-n-naked?"

Remus was beet red. "My mother always said the best way for a warming charm to sink in was to disrobe the person receiving the charm."

"B-B-But I'm-m s-so c-c-c-c-cold st-still," I whimpered.

"I wanted to wait until you were awake to warm you. I didn't want you to overheat," he informed me quietly, smoothing my hair away from my forehead.

The hand that had once been cool and dry now felt like it was burning my skin. "You're freezing," Remus whispered. "Let me warm you up, then I shall rub your back, all right?"

"Y-Y-Yes, th-that's all-l r-right," I stammered.

"I have to move this blanket," Remus said quietly, avoiding my eyes.

"D-Damn it, R-R-Remus. I'm-m fr-fr-freezing. J-Just d-d-d-do it-t."

"Right," he murmured, taking hold of the edge of the blanket tucked by my chin.

He sat there, gripping the quilt tightly for a few moments, then looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"R-Remus, f-f-for G-God's s-s-sake," I exclaimed.

"Yes, of course," he murmured and pulled the blanket down to my feet.

I was suddenly and completely exposed to the chill of the room, and more importantly, to the man I loved.

I heard Remus draw in a breath as he removed my only covering. I looked over at him and saw his eyes shut tight. "R-Remus," I said simply.

He turned his head toward me, eyes still closed.

"R-Remus, l-l-look at-t m-me."

"No... I... I can't," he exclaimed.

"Wh-Why n-n-not?"

"I... I just can't, Tonks. Please, don't ask me to explain," he whispered.

"H-How w-w-will y-you know wh-where t-t-t-to c-cast the charm?" I pointed out.

Remus was silent for a few moments.

"C-Come on, R-R-Remus. I'm n-not g-g-getting any w-warmer."

Remus hesitated, but finally opened his eyes. Immediately, his face turned beet red. His gaze flickered up the length of my body, finally resting on my face.

My hearing was getting a little better, but I couldn't quite make out what spell Remus muttered as he waved his wand over me. Instantly, I felt relief from the bitter cold. I felt as if I was floating in a warm bath.

"Tell me the instant it gets too hot," Remus warned. "I don't want to take any chances."

I nodded. I could feel my joints loosening with every second that passed. I felt wonderfully pleasant.

Remus stared into my eyes the whole time, still blushing like a schoolgirl. "Are you getting too warm?" he asked, the concern in his eyes almost as deep as his blush.

"Not at all," I smiled. "But I think I could go for that back rub now."

Remus grinned slightly. "Your teeth have stopped chattering!"

"I noticed! I think I can roll over on my own now."

I saw that Remus still looked a little uncomfortable. "Pull the blanket up to my waist, Remus."

He sighed, utterly relieved as he moved the quilt over my legs. He tucked it in carefully and stepped back. "You can turn over now," he said, looking away.

I obliged, looking at him the whole time. "You can look now, Remus. I'm decent."

"I could hardly say that," he joked.

"You're the one who got me out of my clothes!" I teased.

Remus blushed again, but didn't say anything.

"You haven't even taken advantage of the fact that there is a naked woman in your bed," I grinned.

I was really worried about that last comment, but I still smiled. This was a dangerous topic. I didn't want to admit anything that might get me hurt.

"Let's start on that back rub, then," Remus said quickly.

I stuck my tongue out at him, both relieved and disappointed at the change of subject.

"What were you doing out in the cold, anyway?" Remus asked as he cracked his knuckles in preparation.

It was my turn to blush. "I was...conducting an experiment," I said after a pause.

"Ah," he replied. "What sort of an experiment?"

"It's a long story," I began, but just as I was about to spill my heart and soul to the man I loved, he began rubbing my back. It took a great effort not to moan with pleasure. "God, Remus. You have magic hands," I sighed.

"Well I _am _a wizard," he joked. "Now what was your long story?"

"There is no way I can concentrate enough to tell it," I informed him as I stifled another moan. I'm sure he grinned at that, but I was too focused on the relief he was giving me to care. Every touch of his fingers released tension while seeking out tight spots. I was so relaxed. His hands were warm on my now-warm back, and I could feel the love in his touch. I knew he cared what happened to me. I had never felt closer to this man, to any man, before this very moment. "Remus?" I mumbled into my arms pillowed under my head.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Come here, please," I whispered.

"I _am _here!" he smiled.

"Please?" I said, turning my head to look at him.

Remus seemed to understand that this was an important request. He obliged by kneeling and leaning toward my face. "What is it, Tonks?"

"Closer," I breathed.

"I'm not that hard of hearing," he joked with a small smile.

"Please."

His smile faded. "Tonks... I..."

"Kiss me," I begged in a voice barely audible.

"Tonks..."

He was close enough. I reached for his face and pulled him to me. Our lips met...

"Tonks, no," Remus said, breaking away.

"I... I'm sorry, Remus." I turned away from him and bit my lip.

There was silence. I sensed him reaching for me. "What do you want from me, Remus?" I asked suddenly, surprising him.

"I... What do you-"

I cut him off. "Why do you care so much for me, Remus? I'm sure Molly would have taken care of me. What do you expect me to believe? I can't help myself. One moment, I'm sure you lo- you feel the same way about me, the next I don't even believe we're anything more than colleagues. Please, just tell me what I should believe." I sat up.

Remus blushed and averted his eyes.

"Oh, grow up!" I cried, pulling the blanket around my shoulders and standing.

"Tonks, wait!" Remus exclaimed, getting to his feet. "I didn't mean to offend!"

"You didn't mean to offend? Of course not. What else am I supposed to think, Remus? Every time you look at me, you look away immediately. I am not the one who got me naked in the first place! How ever did you manage to get my clothes off without dying of shame?" I spat at him.

Remus looked at me, shock and hurt all over his face.

"Oh, don't give me that wounded puppy look. I won't fall for it again, Remus. You're nothing but a _tease_," I retorted and left the room.

* * *

"Molly?" I said quietly as I came up behind her.

"Oh hello, Tonks, dear. We missed you at the meeting!" she greeted me kindly, turning around. "Tonks, dear! Why are you wearing a quilt?"

"It's a long story," I replied. "I was wondering if you knew where my clothes were?"

"I'm sorry, Tonks. I'm afraid I don't. Where did you leave them?"

"I...don't know," I admitted. "I didn't exactly leave them anywhere."

"Well...Where could they be?" she asked, concerned.

"In Remus' room?" I muttered.

"In...Remus' room? Why would they be in Remus' room?"

"Do you not know what happened?" I inquired.

"I know you were absent from the meeting. Remus said you weren't feeling well," she replied. "Is that not what happened?"

"That's what happened, but there's...more," I sighed.

"I shall make some tea," she said, already beginning to collect the tea things.

I sat down at the table and entwined my fingers together, twiddling my thumbs. I sighed again, and removed my fingers from each other. I touched my lips with my index finger, remembering the feeling of his lips on mine.

"Why are you so restless, dear?" Molly asked kindly, rubbing my shoulder as she poured my tea.

"I kissed Remus," I said simply.

"You... You what?"

"I kissed Remus," I repeated before bursting into tears.

"Tonks, dear! Why is this so upsetting? Haven't you been wanting this?" she asked kindly.

"I...yes, of course I have. I still want it. He...pushed me away."

"Pushed you away? I'm so sorry, dear. You must talk to him, I think," she advised, placing her hand over mine.

"I can't talk to him, Molly. I _can't. _I wish I could. I was angry, said things I didn't mean," I sighed, wiping away the tears running down my cheeks.

"Then you must apologize, dear. Remus will forgive you," Molly insisted.

"I'm not sure he will, Molly."

"Then you must _try_, Tonks. You must _try_," she said, helping me to my feet. "You must at least retrieve your clothes!"

* * *

I paused at Remus' door. I stood there awkwardly, deciding I was insane for trying to get him to forgive me. At that moment, the door opened. "T-Tonks?" Remus stammered, utterly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I came to get my clothes," I said lamely.

"Oh... Of course," he replied quietly. "I'll go and fetch them for you."

I watched as he turned to go. "Remus," I said softly.

"Yes?" he asked quickly.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I said. The... The truth is I... I love you," I whispered.

"You... You what?"

"May I come in, please?" I asked, blushing.

"Yes, of course," he said as he ushered me inside. He picked up a folded stack of clothes on his bedside table and handed them to me.

"I'll be... I'll be leaving now," I said hurriedly as I took the stack from him.

"Tonks, wait," Remus pleaded, grabbing my arm.

I whipped around and looked down at his hand. "Y-Yes?"

"Come here," he whispered.

"I'm here," I said, just as quietly, eyes wide.

"Please," he breathed.

"Kiss me," we murmured simultaneously.

"What took you so long?" I asked, barely an inch away from his lips.

"Fear," he replied simply and pressed his mouth against mine.

Sparks must have flown, but I was too preoccupied to notice. The kiss was amazing. It was nearly too perfect to be real. I could feel his lips moving against mine. I felt his his love for me. "I love you," I whispered against his mouth.

He pulled away. "I... I'm sorry, Tonks."

"What?"

"You should go," he breathed.

"I don't... I don't understand, Remus."

"Please go," he said, turning away.

I reached out for him, shocked. "Remus... Please..."

"No," he growled.

I jerked away from him as if burned. "I don't understand," I whispered tearfully.

"Go."

* * *

Author's Note: Again, please review! I wish to know if I still have a little talent! :) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: CELEBRATION! I actually finished a second chapter in a timely fashion! *ahem* This is the second chapter of Chameleon. It is for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge for the prompt "chameleon". This chapter is rated T for a short...kissing section... Anyway, I own nothing because I am poor and young! Enjoy! Review! ;)**

* * *

"Tonks? Can I talk to you?"

I whipped around, shocked at the voice I heard. "Yes, Remus?"

"Could we possibly go somewhere more private?" he asked seriously.

"I... I'm busy, Remus. Maybe some other time," I said as I turned away from him.

"Please, Tonks. I want to apologize."

I bit my lip. "No, Remus."

"Tonks, _please_," he begged. "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

"Just go, Remus. I can't... I can't handle this right now."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. "I need to talk to you, Tonks."

I tore myself away from him before I could get caught in his gaze. "No, Remus. I don't want to get hurt again."

"Don't say that, Tonks, please. I never meant to hurt you."

I opened my mouth, but found that I could not form words.

"I mean that, Tonks. I never meant to let things get that out of hand."

"Out of hand? _Out of hand_? Let me remind you of something. _You_ were the one who kissed _me_, Remus," I cried, suddenly angry.

" I never meant to, Tonks," he whispered.

"You... How was I supposed to feel, Remus? How am I supposed to feel _now_? You can't possibly expect me to be _happy _because you never meant to kiss me," I said, turning on my heel and walking away from him.

"Tonks!"

"No, Remus. Not again," I spat at him over my shoulder.

"Tonks! I must talk to you. Please," Remus called as he saw me exiting the meeting.

I continued walking, trying to ignore his cries.

"Tonks! I mean it!"

"I know you mean it, Remus," I said, not looking at him. "Now if you will excuse me, I must be going."

"No," he growled. "I won't let you walk away from me this time, Tonks. I _need _you to listen to me. Let me explain," he insisted.

"Will you leave me alone if I listen to you?" I asked.

"If you want me to, of course I will," he promised quietly. "Will you come with me, please?"

I sighed and allowed him to take my arm. "What could possibly be this important?"

"An explanation for my behavior."

"I'm all ears," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Not here, please," he implored. "I promise I will tell you everything when we get somewhere more private."

"What are you ashamed of, Remus? Why can't we talk about this here?" I asked, pulling my arm away from him and stopping.

"I'm not ashamed," he replied. "I'm just no good at this. I'm not good enough..." he trailed away.

"Not good enough for what?"

"For you," he said simply.

"Remus, don't you understand? I don't care! I don't care that you're afraid because I'm not! I know we can work this out, please!"

"You don't understand, Tonks," he muttered.

"I don't understand? That's all you ever tell me! Am I too young for you, is that it? Am I too-"

"It's not that you are too young for me, Tonks. I'm too old for you," he interrupted suddenly.

There was silence. My heart beat in my throat. "I don't care, Remus."

"You deserve better," he insisted.

"How can you expect me to be happy with anyone else? I don't care how old you are, Remus!"

"It's not just that," he said tiredly.

"What else could it possibly be?"

"I don't... I can't let myself... I..." he stopped and took a deep breath. "I could never live with myself if I hurt you."

"Then how do you live with yourself now? You broke my heart, Remus," I cried.

"I don't know how I live with myself! I don't know how you could love someone...something like me."

I paused. "Something like you? _Something _like you? All this fuss is because you are a werewolf?" I nearly screamed.

Remus looked at his feet. "Do you understand now?"

"No. I don't care about the danger, Remus. I love you."

"And I..." he paused. "I can't let you get that close to me."

I moaned in frustration and pulled Remus to me, forcing my lips onto his. Tears were rolling down my face as I poured my heart into the kiss. My lips moved against his as I ran my hands all over his back. I removed my lips from his and started pressing kisses all over his face. "Remus, please. I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes," I whispered against his cheek. "Give me a chance."

Remus groaned and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. He grabbed my face and guided my lips back to his. He grunted as I renewed the vigor behind my kiss. His hands found their way to my hips as he backed me against the wall. "Someone could find us," he growled into my mouth.

"Does it look like I care?" I replied and flipped our situation. I held Remus against the wall with one hand as the other covered his hand on my hip. "And besides," I said, moving my lips over his jaw, "it doesn't look like you're doing anything to stop that."

"You're right," he murmured, head thrown back against the wall in obvious pleasure. "I probably should."

"Don't," I told him. "Anything different wouldn't be as perfect as this." I began kissing the column of his throat with kisses so frenzied they were nearly bites.

Remus growled and tightened his grip on my hips. He turned us around again and began kissing my face. Suddenly the mood was changed. What had been frenzied and rushed became sweet and tender. Every touch of his lips made my skin tingle. He kissed all the way up my cheek to my forehead. He picked up my hand covering his and placed it over his heart and caressed my cheek with his now-free hand. "Do you understand, Tonks? Do you understand now?" he murmured into my forehead.

The tears began to fall then. I could feel his heart beating under my hand. "I understand, Remus, but you must at least try! If you truly love me-"

"There is nothing I am more sure of, Tonks, but I _can't_, you understand! I can't take the chance because I can't hurt you," he whispered.

"Then love me," I breathed.

Remus pressed one last kiss on my forehead. "I do."

"Then kiss me."

Remus' lips touched mine. The kiss was slow and tender, nothing like the many that preceded it. "You know we can't continue this, Tonks," Remus said when it was over.

"I know," I breathed, tears filling my eyes again. "I want to."

"It is not a question of wants. I must protect you."

"I love you, Remus," I said quietly. "I will wait for you."

"By then I shall be an old man," he teased as he smiled slightly.

"And I shall love you even more," I promised tearfully.

"Remus! Tonks! The castle is being attacked! We must go!" Molly cried, waving her hands at us frantically. "Everyone else is downstairs already! Hurry!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Everything else from there follows HBP, so I didn't continue. If you feel you wish me to continue, please let me know! For now, however, I feel like it is complete. Review, pretty please!**


End file.
